the loud house of horror
by redcat5
Summary: on the month of Halloween 4 spooky stories in the world of the loud house have began to unfold, Lisa try to clone an alien, Lana becoming a weredog, Luna new friend a murdering stalker, and Lincoln and Clyde travel to a timeline where they were never born" these 4 spooky stories are pure terror but non canon(rate t for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

The story begains with clyde appering out of a silhouette in a spooky fashion and then he saids "good evening tonight we will tell 4 horroriying tales about the loud family 4 scary but non-canon tales but entertaning tales like our first one where a genuis who barely finish kinergarden has found a strange fossil and try to clone it, but what she has unearth was a terror from beyond. Enjoy,

Lucy was at the backyard digging a new grave for a goldfish that live for a month until her shovel hit something and Lisa curoius about what lucy has unearthed. "What is it" said lucy holding a weird and distorted x shape bone Lisa amaze it what lucy has found. "Fasanating an unknown fossil possbily from the cambrain era" then Lucy replied "are you sure it's not some chicken bone Lana buried" then Lisa said " maybe but i have to do some tests to be sure"

Lisa has spent hours in her room, doing tests at the unknown fossil. At hours later Lisa has gasp at her results at amazement and disbelief and right away Lisa has called a sibling meeting the other sibling are wondering what's importent, Lisa has never called a sibling meeting before and Lisa carried a sheated board and she said " siblings what I'm about to reveail is top sercet if I show you what behied this sheat you must never an another living soul" then Lucy said "is it okay if i tell my ghost friends" and Lori said "Lisa this better not be another poop study again" then Lucy said "no 5 hours ago i began studying this strange fossil and the results are let's say non-earth in oirgin" then Luan said "I bet the news is out of this world" then Lisa said "there is some truth in that remark as the fossil is alien in origin a literal alien that die on the spot on our backyard millions of years ago, i have drawn a simulated apperence from the fossils data" Lisa has reveal the drawing it looks like a grey mix with a chupurcabra. Then Lincoln said "wow you've discover an alien this is the coolest thing you have ever studied Lise" then Lisa said "wait if word gets out we will be huanted by the goverment that's why we must not tell anyone until i can clone it back to life" then Lori said "you can do that" then Lisa said " yes the fossil was enough dna and a stronger genetic denisity for the process to work, but remember do not tell anyone"

The next day, Lisa was going to began the cloning process. And Lori came in and said " are you sure this is a Good idea" then lisa said "oh what can go wrong" then the whole loud family has hear some one said "Lisa loud come out with your hands up the whole family look at the windows and see the army suroundinng the loud house. Then Lisa saids "how are earth did they army found out we all swore not to speak of it to anyone" then all of the other siblings stare at Leni and Leni saids to defend herself "what I didn't say anything about the alien to anyone i just post the news on my facebook page" then Lisa slap her face in stupidity and said " i shoud of seen that coming" and Lincoln said "wait if you stop the cloning process and give the fossil to them they might go easy on you". Then Lisa said "your right as much i want to discover the sercets of this fossil I'm too young for jail" then they heard a noise from lisa room and they see the clonig mechine activing then Lisa said "who turn it own" then they see lily turn it on while luaghing"

Then the alien regenerating itself and escape out of the cloning chamber and broke out of the loud house window the army shoot lazers at the alien until the alien melt into primal goo.

Then Leni said " yeah we're not in trouble, right" then the next shot turns of Lisa in a federal prison" and when the other sibling speak to her on the visitors phone Leni saids " not to worry Lisa, 400 life senteces would get by real quick" then Lisa saids "that done'st make me feel better but i learn something no matter how smart anyone is sciecne is a double edged sword misuse it and it blow up in your face" and Lincoln said "not to worry we'll visit your every month" then they Leave and Lisa said to her self " uhhh 400 life sentences uhhhh"


	2. Chapter 2

Clyde has shock and nervouslly lie " huh was that scary" then he Luagh false. Then Cylde cough and said " Now our next tale where its about a 6 year tomboy who wish to be a dog and smell like one too is about to become one be be careful of what you wish for cuase it might come true"

Part 2 Werelana

Its a full moon and Lincoln is walking Lana and Lola home from a blue bell scouts meeting and Lincoln saids " so how was movie night" then Lana said " it was lame". Then Lola said how is it lame it's about a preteen princess finding true love" then Lana said " thats why it's lame" then Lana see a hyderant and Lana saids "Lincoln i have to pee" and Lincoln said "not on the hyderant the last time you did that mom and dad took my ace savy comics" then a rapided dog came in front of the loud kids it was about to attck lana but Lincoln push her out of the way while the dogs claws bearly scatched lana hand. Then the Dog ran and Lincoln said " Lana are you alright" then Lana said "yep it just a scatched" then Lincoln said " do you have to go to a doctor then Lana said " No way I'll be fine beside do you want mom and dad to have a meltdown

Later at night at the loud house Lana was sleeping in her bed feeling hot and sweating then she was having a dream where she saw a giant bone and began to chew on it but then the bone turn into a snake and wrap around Lana then Lana woke up it was morning and she see her dad angry as heck then Lynn sr said "okay the couch was chew to pieces, someone eat the roast i was planing to cook tomorrow, someone pee on the floor and someone scare cliff half to death" then Rita said "Lynn we can't find who respondable without any proof" then Lisa said " we do have proof remember i planted camras all over the house" then Lisa grab a tablet and access the camra memory and they see Lana sleeping walking. Then Rita gasp and said "Lana it was you" then Lynn sr said "your in alot of trouble young lady" then Lana said "no i was aleep the whole time" then Lisa said " wait there's more" then the video shows Lana growing yellow fur all over her body and started wreaking the stuff in the living room. Then Lynn said "what the heck just happen" then Lana said " okay i was scatched by a rabid dog last night i didn't want you to be mad" then Lucy came in the room and said " i know what's going on" then Lisa said "oh please next your goiing to say it's the supernatural" then Rita said " Lisa please not now" then Lucy said "come with me"

Then later at Lucy room Lucy pull out a big book that saids book of weres and whys" then Lucy was skiming the book and said " lets see wereants, werebats, werecats, ahh found it weredogs it is said that to become a weredog you have to be biten or scatched by a rapided dog under the light of a full moon" then Lana said "whats the cure" then Lucy read a little bit more and said "just the hair of the dog who bit you, but we have to get it by the next full moon or Lana wound turn into a weredog forever"

The loud family sreach all over town and until by next mouth Lori Lincoln Lana and Luna are at the same street that Lana was attack. Then Lincoln said " we're never going to find it" then Luna said "dude there it is" as she point to the dog then Lori slowy walk by the dog as it's sleeping but then it was nightfall and lana turn into the weredog and then Lana attack lincoln and luna but lori pull out a spary bottle and she sparyed on Lana "Lana no, no" then Lana push Lori into a tree and she hit her head knocking her out when she woke up in a hosipal lynn sr and Rita were watching over her then Lori said "huh how long was i out" then Rita "two days" and then Lori said "ohno that means Lana will literally be a weredog forever" she said as she became to cry and Rita said "well not that bad" then Lori said "what" then Lana came in the room and Rita said "we shoud of let Lisa do genetic enginerring a long time ago" then Lori said "so your going to be okay" then Lana said "well no Lisa said i might still age like a dog"


	3. Chapter 3

Clyde who was shocked at how awful the last story was he grab a bag and vometed and as soon he recovered he lied "wasn't that great now our next story"

With friends like her

Luna was at her class talking to sam mazzy and sully and Luna said "... and lise project blow up the classroom" and all of her friend luagh then their teacher said "all right everyone settle down we have a new classmate yuko namera". Then Yuko slylly wave at the class and she sitted next to Luna and her friends then yuko said "huh hi" then Luna said "hey don't be so sly dude we can be friends" then Yuko said " really" then said " that can wait after class"

At lunch Luna yuko and her friends are talking about Music "Dude me the mick swagger consert was totally tripping" said Luna. then Yuko said "huh well i can play the violin" she said Akwardlly then Luna said "chill-lax i use to too before i found mick swagger" then Yuko blush deeplly and said "huh maybe you can show me mick swagger later" then Sam said "wait Luna did you forget we have a gig at the mall later" then Luna said "right sam just let me get my gear at home" then Luna walk out of the lunchroom and Yuko grip her hands tightly.

After school when luna got home Luna said to Lori "hey dude after i tune up my ax can you take me to the mall" then Lori said "sure Luna i needed to go shopping anyway" then the doorbell rang and Lori open the door to see Sam mom and a police officer. Shock Luna said "Mrs. S whats wrong" then mrs sharp hug Luna and she said "oh Luna Sam Sully and Mazzy are dead" she said while crying so much her make up was washing out" then Luna said "what but i just talk to them at school how?" then Mrs. Sharp said " some manic ram them with a stolen truck it was awful" then Mrs. Sharp hug Luna again.

Then a few days later Luna, her family yuko are at Sam's funeral. After the priest finish the service Luna cryed at Sam grave. Then Rita comfort Luna and said "honey take all the time you need" then Luan came to Luna and joke "yeah i but their in rock and roll heaven or a high way to…." then Luna rised her fist at Luna and said "make any more joke and I'll buried you myself"

Then Luan said "i was just trying to cheer you up with humor" then Luna said. " i never want to cheer up ever again". Then yuko came and said "oh Luna I'm sorry" then Luna said " thank dude your a good friend" then Yuko creeply smiled and Lincoln notice it from the car.

Then while Luna was writing a song Lincoln came in and Said "huh Luna can i come in" then Luna said "sure bro whats up" then Lincoln said "whay are you doing" then Luna said " a tribute to my friends and my one true love, a song call I'll never let go" then Lincoln said "huh Luna i know your not going thought a good time right now but it's importent" then Luna said "yeah" then Lincoln said "your new friend yuko, well she seem a little too innocent if you know what i mean" then Luna snap her pencil and yell at Lincoln saying "this isn't you ace savy games bro, my friend would never do something this evil" then Lincoln said "listen to me this happen right after Yuko move to royal woods" then Luna said "enough If you say anything about yuko again I'll jam my guitar right up the sun shine". Then Lincoln said "fine if you want to do though denile fine by me" theh Lincoln walk away

Hours later Luna call chuck to drive her to the high school but no answer then Lincoln walk by and Hug Luna and said "no hard feelings" then Luna said" dude that was weird" then Luna walk to cluck's apartment and knock on his door but she notice the door is unlock and Luna went in to see Chuck is all right then Luna yell out "chuck dude" then much to her horror see she Chuck dead on the floor with a knite in his back then she cryed out and then emarge from the shadows is yuko. Then Luna said "yuko you did this, but why i thought your my friend" then Yuko said " I'm Am thats why i did this" then Luna said "you making no sense" then Yuko said "Luna your the first friend I ever made all the other kids made fun of me but your the first person to be kind to me" then Luna said "then why did you kill my friends" then Yuko said "because i don't want to lose you" then Luna said "then Luna said "no your not my friend your a monster" then Yuko began to snap but before she try to attack Luna a police officer came in and said "yuko your under arrest"

Later Lincoln came to Luna and said "you okay" then Luna said "dude how the man came her so fast" then Lincoln said " when i hugged you i planted my cell phone in you skirt dial to 911 they her yuko confession" then Luna said "your a sneaky little bro, but i know your looking out for me" then Lincoln said. "Anytime sis" then Luna hug Lincoln and she said "how did you thought of that" then Lincoln said "Lola did that to me ones when i was playing hooky" then Luna said "oh yeah mom and pop were really mad after that


	4. Chapter 4

Then Clyde keep vomiting into a bag on and on and on then when he recovered he said. "What that great and next our final story, me and Link travl to a world where we've never existed" then Clyde wisper under his breath "i wish i never existed after telling thought awful stories"

Hello cruel world

It was a another day at the loud house Lori was talking to bobby on her cellphone leni and lola was watching a rom com, Luna was playing the drums luan and lucy were helping lynn carried her sports equipment and Lincoln and clyde came in the door after a trip to the comic store with the rare once in a lifetime issue of Acy savy 3000 unlimited then Lincoln said " after 8 months of anwounnces and lawnmotor money we got it the greatist comic to ever be know" then Lana swing herself off the stairs and knock the comic on the floor and Lily crawl to the comic and much to Lincoln horror she ripped it to shreads. Then all of Lincoln's Sisters look at him and Lincoln said with great anger "i wish your wern't my family" and he stomp upstairs and clyde follow him and said "Lincoln i know that was the rarist comic we will ever known but what you said was way too harsh" then Linncoln said " i wish i was never born"

then a weird vortex appear over lincoln and clyde and they seem to be telepoted out of the house. Then Clyde said "that was weird" then Lincoln said "must be one of Lisa experaments again" then he open the front door to see anything seems normal but when Lincoln said "look i'm sorry i yell at you but i shoud be use to it be now" then Luan said "who are you" then Lincoln said "oh very funny Luan" then Luan said "Funny me no, no I've never made a joke in my life" then Lincoln was a little freaked out at first" but then Lincoln said "Okay this is a little weird" then Leni came in and push Luan out of the way and she said "hey braceface get lost and get your loser friends with you" then Lincoln was even more freaked out then Lori timidlly said to Leni "huh Leni you be nice or i'lll." then Leni said " or what tell mom and dad, you know you don't have the guts" and Luna who speaks at a bland boring tone pull Lori and said "we do not want anytrouble" and Lynn jr came in and said in a anxouis tone" huh is Leni getting angry, everone hided" and Lana and Lola who wear indentical white dress and have no personally and Lisa with a no glasses and a dumb expression on her face walk to a wall many times. Then Lincoln said " am I dreaming".

And Mr and Mrs Loud came though the door and mrs loud said "oh hi are you one of Lj friends" then Lincoln said " it's me your son Lincoln" then Lynn sr said "We don't have a son, are you feeling all right" then Clyde said "wait but what about me Clyde mcbride" then Rita " i know the mcbrides nice couple but they have not adopted any children" then Lincoln and Clyde gain a very shock expession on their faces and the walk out thought the door as they what though the street Lincoln said "what's going on" and Clyde said " I have a theory we may enter an alternate timeline we you and i have never been born" then Lincoln said "but why are my sisters acting different" then Clyde said "Maybe you just existing could of make all the differnce in your sisters lives, without you or me, your sisters are misrable" then a voice said to them "hey what are you talking about" then Lincoln turn and see Ronnie Ann. "Ronnie Ann what are you doing here" said Lincoln .then Ronnie Ann said "first i live in Royal woods and second do i know you" then Lincoln said" Listen can you take us to your place i can explain"

Then at Ronnie ann house where the main timeline version never moved Ronnie Ann mom was cooking dinner and Ronnie ann walk in with Lincoln and clyde and Ronnie Ann mom said " Ronnie Ann you should call me before you have compily" then Ronnie Ann said "Mom these two are ever crazy or what their going to say is totally unreal"

Then Lincoln explain the whole story to Ronnie Ann family. And Ronnie ann said "okay should i call the police before or after dessert" then Bobby said " so the other me is dating your sister cool, wait she sweet and shy or is she firy" then Ronnie Ann said "Mom we can't belive these wackos" then Maria said " i think their telling the truth" then Lincoln said "yeah i still can't belive my family are misrable without me" then Maria said "oh yes the second oldest is the most abusive and the fight was so bad that the loud family 8 year old Lucy kill herself its non stop fighting and hate at the loud house" and Lincoln said "wow the only differnce is me, I'm must be asorbing the pented up hate like a lightning rod my family can't survive without me" then Cylde said "it's okay" then Lincoln said "if i can come back home i will never take my sisters for granted again" then the same votex took Lincoln and clyde away.

And Lincoln and clyde woke up their in the loud house again then Lincoln said " are we home" then Lisa came to them and said " by heaven's gate nubula are you two okay" then the other sisters came to see if Lincoln and clyde are alright. Lincoln said "it was awful me and cylde were in a anoter world where we were never born and you guy are sad and misrable and Lucy kill herself and…" and Lisa said "Lincoln you two were sweep up by my trandimensional votex mechine where it's programmed to sent objects to different dimensions but it glitch and send you two to a another world" then Lori said "yeah we're sorry if we ruin your comic" then Leni said "hope you can forgive us" then Lana said "yeah dude we never mean to mess you up we all love you" then Lincoln said" yeah but with the 11 of us were a happy family" then Lynn Jr said "11 of us" then a female version of Lincoln said " hey guys did you rescue Lincoln yet" then Lincoln said "ehh close enough"

The end se you next halloween


End file.
